¿Intercambiamos?  Un Día Diferente
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Yoh y Soul se conocen tras ser mandados a comprar los víveres para la cena ¿Qué ocurria cuando decidan "intercambiar" de vida por un día? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Anna y Maka? Pues si quieren saber solo lean XD
1. Primera Parte

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Bueno este X-Over nació cuando anoche no me podía dormir y pensé ¿Cómo sería si Anna viviera un día con Soul, y a su vez Yoh un día con Maka? Y la verdad me dio mucha risa imaginármelo.

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. SK no me pertenece, es de su creador Hiroyuki Takei. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. A continuación:

* * *

**¿Intercambiamos? **– **Un día diferente**

– _Primera Parte –_

– Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer – El chico de cabellera castaña lloraba mientras intentaba abrazar a su prometida, quién solo sonreía con maldad al tiempo que apartaba a su prometido de su lado.

– No vuelvas a dejarme con esa bruja otra vez… por favor Maka – La expresión del rostro de Soul reflejaba el pánico del que era víctima en ese momento, el solo observar a la chica rubia de aterida mirada le hacía temblar. Maka no pudo evitar reír ante la escena que estaba viendo, y pensar que todo comenzó con un plan de aquel par de estúpidos con los que ambas convivían ¿Cómo sucedió? Muy fácil.

– _Dos días atrás _–

Un chico de cabellera castaña caminaba despreocupadamente por la calle, mientras escuchaba música con sus grandes audífonos que le caracterizaban, sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón al tiempo que tarareaba la pegajosa melodía de su intérprete favorito, quién había lanzado recientemente un nuevo álbum al mercado para que sus fans lo disfrutaran. Yoh Asakura como se llamaba aquel joven estaba muy feliz, pues su "cariñosa" prometida le había dejado adquirir aquella valiosa posesión para él sin mucho esfuerzo, pues solo debía realizar el doble de su entrenamiento normal y dedicarse a la limpieza de la pensión durante dos meses.

– ¡Pero realmente vale la pena! – Y rió al recordar aquello, intentando darse ánimos para no hundirse en la depresión. Vivir con Anna era algo realmente difícil, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Cuando por fin llego a su destino, la tienda de víveres, entró al sitio con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Así era él, un joven despreocupado que en ese momento iba de compras, pues debía preparar la cena para su itako favorita.

Al mismo tiempo, un joven albino de ojos color carmesí rezongaba en voz baja, pues su técnico le había mandado a comprar las cosas para preparar la cena. Soul E. Evans, el ahora Death Scythe debía ir a hacer las compras para preparar la cena de aquella noche.

– Joder… – Chasqueó su lengua molesto – Esto no es nada cool… ¿Por qué un chico tan genial como yo tiene que comprar los víveres? – Suspiró mientras entraba resignado al local comercial. – Siempre es Maka quién se encarga de las compras… sin embargo hoy… – Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y tomó una canasta para depositar en ella lo que compraría. – Hoy tengo que hacer las compras yo – Y comenzó con su "difícil" labor. En eso estaba cuando paso junto a dos señoras que caminaban a la par conversando animadamente, y al divisar al peliblanco se le quedaron mirando cómo que no quiere la cosa. Pasaron junto a él rápidamente y exclamaron:

– ¿Has visto eso? – Dijo una mientras reía por lo bajo

– Claro que sí ¿No es extraño? Los jóvenes de hoy en día se dejan someter por sus novias

– Así que el joven Yoh no es el único – Y ambas rieron luego de aquellos comentarios. Soul no pudo evitar sonrojarse y la furia lentamente comenzó a apoderarse de él.

Unos minutos después Yoh se encontraba en lo propio y se formó en la fila para cancelar lo que llevaba consigo, cuando el albino se puso en la fila precisamente atrás de él.

– Está me las pagarás… Maka Albarn – Murmuró mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en sus labios. Yoh se giró para ver quién era la persona que se había expresado de esa manera, encontrándose de frente con la mirada de Soul. – Y tú ¿Qué mierda me ves? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Soltó Soul furioso, debía descargar su ira pero no había escogido a la persona correcta para hacerlo. Yoh al escuchar aquella frase solo sonrió y dejó escapar su característica risita que casi todo el mundo ama/odia a la vez.

– ¿Ah? – El albino alzó una ceja interrogando al castaño con la mirada, mientras este último no hacía otra cosa que no fuese reír.

– Tranquilo… ya verás que todo estará bien – Soltó mientras que Soul solo se sentía más confundido que antes. ¿Qué diablos sucedía con aquel chico? Se preguntaba Soul mientras lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarse de allí lo antes posible, pues según él la locura podía ser contagiosa. – Tú novia te ha enviado a comprar los víveres ¿Verdad? – El castaño amplió aún más su sonrisa si es que eso era realmente posible, haciendo sobresaltar a Soul.

– ¿Ah? – Volvió a exclamar Soul sin comprender la actitud de su acompañante.

– A mí… –Tomo aire y continuó – Anna me envía todos los días a comprar las cosas para preparar la cena – Acto seguido cubrió su rostro con el brazo del que disponía libre para comenzar a llorar cómicamente – Y luego de eso… – Un hilillo de moco descendió de la nariz del Shaman – Me obliga a preparar la cena cuantas veces sea necesario, hasta que salga "decente" –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra. A Soul una gotita de vergüenza ajena le apareció en la nuca mientras contemplaba dicha escena.

– ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? – Desvió su atención de Yoh para situarla en cualquier sitio para él más importante que aquel extraño joven.

– ¿No sientes un poco de compasión? – Preguntó Yoh mientras limpiaba su rostro

– Claro que no, Maka es peor de lo que imaginas – Y Soul había comenzado una extraña conversación con aquel molesto pero agradable a la vez, chico despreocupado que estaba enfrente de él sin siquiera habérselo propuesto, y es que los dos tenían algo en común: "Una molesta compañera" Según ellos.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de pagar, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus hogares, descubriendo que los dos vivían en la misma dirección, siguieron conversando durante la trayectoria sobre lo horribles que eran sus vidas junto a aquellas chicas.

– Sinceramente no creo que exista una chica peor que Maka – Argumento Soul con sorpresa al oír lo que Yoh le contaba sobre su prometida.

– Pues yo no creo que tu técnico sea tan mala como lo es Anna – Finalizó Yoh mientras esbozaba una sonrisa por enésima vez

– Eso dices tú… pero ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo? – Propuso Soul sin siquiera percatarse, al instante Yoh aceptó encantado.

– ¡Claro! ¿Qué tal un día? Yo me quedaré en tu apartamento y cumpliré con tus obligaciones, al mismo tiempo tú te quedas en la pensión con Anna y cumples las mías – Soul atónito asintió sin argumentar nada más, sin siquiera sospechar en el mal rollo que se estaba metiendo.

– Ahora solo debemos planteárselo a las chicas ¿Aceptarán? – Preguntó Soul mientras imaginaba a Maka negándose a aquella propuesta, pues ella era algo… "aburrida" para ese tipo de cosas, según el albino.

– Déjalo en mis manos – Yoh se señalo mientras seguía sonriendo, al instante que Soul se preguntaba si aquel chico no se cansaba de sonreír. De pronto el espíritu Amidamaru se manifestó junto a Yoh, dejando a Soul completamente sorprendido

– ¿Está seguro de querer hacer esto, Yoh-dono? – Cuestionó el samurái mientras observaba a su compañero

– No te preocupes, Amidamaru – Rió y luego continuó – Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – Entonces se percató de que Soul estaba prácticamente con la mandíbula en el suelo – ¿Puedes ver a mi espíritu acompañante? – Preguntó con sorpresa el castaño

– ¿Qué eres tú? – Preguntó Soul sin creerse todo aquello, pero luego volvió a su expresión normal

– Yo soy un Shaman, por cierto olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y es un placer conocerte… – Estiró su mano para estrecharla con el albino

– Soul E. Evans, Death Scythe – Apretó la mano del Shaman y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Algo en su interior le decía que eso no sería una muy buena idea. Pero decidió hacer caso omiso y continuar, pues una parte de él también quería saber que sucedería con eso del "intercambio" de vida por un día.

Continuará…

* * *

Airi: Ok, este Fic está dedicado a todos aquellos fans de Soul Eater y Shaman King, y a todos quienes quieran leerlo por supuesto. ¿Qué les pareció? Si alguien lo leyó ¿Comentaría por favor?

Para así saber si continuarlo o no (que hipócrita, después de todo lo continuaré igual XD)

No me gustan las cosas a medias, la verdad. Y este es solo el comienzo, tal vez sean 3 o 4 capítulos, o un máximo de 5. En fin, no será muy largo. Bien ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Segunda Parte

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, la verdad es que la idea la tenía pero lo que me faltaba era el tiempo para poder redactar el capi D: Así que aquí se los dejo.

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. SK no me pertenece, es de su creador Hiroyuki Takei. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. A continuación:

* * *

**¿Intercambiamos? **– **Un día diferente**

– _Segunda Parte –_

–A ver… déjenme procesar lo que me acaban de decir – Exclamó la muchacha mientras su rostro expresaba la sorpresa de la que era víctima en ese momento. – ¿intercambiarán? – ambos jóvenes asintieron en silencio, Yoh con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Soul con temor pues no sabía la respuesta de su técnico.

– Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo, Maka? – cuestionó el muchacho de ojos carmesí, mientras comenzaba a rascar su cabeza por el nerviosismo.

– ¡¿Estás loco? – Soltó ahora preocupada – ¿Cómo pueden si quiera pensar en hacer algo así?

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Yoh fue quién preguntó, mientras continuaba sonriendo

– Bueno… no creo que tenga nada de malo, pero ¿Qué haré si nos encomiendan una misión y Soul no está?

– La rechazarás – Argumento Soul, sin mirar a su compañera.

Sabía que con esa respuesta se ganaría un Maka-Chop, pero aún así no quería retractarse, deseaba comprobar por sí mismo que tan "malvada" era la prometida de su nuevo amigo.

– ¿Qué? Soul… ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? – Suspiró – Claro, como ahora el señorito es un Death Scythe ya no le importan las misiones ¿Es eso?

– Maka… – Se acercó a ella y le sonrió, mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el rostro de su técnico dulcemente – ¿Estás preocupada? – Maka se sonrojó y apartó rápidamente a Soul de un manotazo

– ¡Eso quisieras, Evans! – Se giró dándole la espalda a los dos y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. – Has lo que quieras, Soul. No hace falta que me pidas permiso…

– Claro… pero si no te hubiese pedido autorización, me hubieses matado ¿verdad? – Maka esta vez se volteó para mirarle con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza – Es cierto, no lo niegues…

– Yo…

– Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – Añadió Yoh para luego soltar su risita, Maka le miró sin comprender a que venía eso, resignada suspiró

– ¡Solo cuídate, idiota! – Exclamó mientras miraba a Soul, quién asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

Soul acababa de comprender que no había quién se negara a aquel chico despreocupado, y Maka no era la excepción. Maka molesta se encaminó a su habitación, dejando a Yoh y a Soul solos en el recibidor del departamento.

– Bien… – Soul caminó hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta –Esta es mi habitación, Yoh… – suspiró –Aquí dormirás… a sí, y por nada del mundo molestes a Maka cuando se encierra en su cuarto

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Estará ocupada devorando libros – Y soltó una carcajada, mientras Yoh le miraba sin comprender del todo a que se refería

– ¡Te escuché, Soul! –gritó Maka desde su cuarto, a Soul un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Yoh solo rió como era su costumbre.

– Es una adicta a la literatura…

– Vaya… mi mejor amigo también – Yoh sonrió, mientras que Soul le mostraba donde podía encontrar lo que llegase a necesitar.

Rato después, ambos iban de camino a la pensión donde vivía Yoh junto a su prometida, Soul contemplaba el paisaje a su alrededor, que no se trataba de otra cosa más que de un cementerio. Sonrió y decidió romper el silencio que les invadía.

– ¿Por qué atravesamos el cementerio? – Preguntó.

– Es un atajo… además me gusta mucho este cementerio. Es tranquilo y los habitantes del lugar me agradan…

– ¿Los habitantes?

– Si. Los espíritus que aquí residen, son muy agradables – Soul intentó sonreír no del todo convencido.

Sabía que aquel muchacho era un Shaman, pero no era que precisamente a él le gustasen mucho los espíritus.

– Ya entiendo… ¿falta mucho para que lleguemos?

– No…

Soul suspiró, ya comenzaba a extrañar su departamento, su habitación y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, también a su temperamental compañera… y lo peor de todo aún no comenzaba si quiera.

Una vez que llegaron, Yoh invitó a pasar a Soul quién le seguía en silencio contemplando todo a su alrededor. Le mostró todo el lugar, para que Soul se familiarizara un poco, pues la pensión era bastante más amplia que su departamento. Yoh dejó para el final la cocina, pues tenía el leve presentimiento de que allí encontraría a su prometida más que molesta. Él había olvidado por completo que debía preparar la cena, y sin siquiera avisarle a Anna había ido al domicilio de Soul, y no hacía falta mencionar que el aludido venía en su compañía para "avisar" a Anna que Yoh pasaría no solo la noche, sino también todo el día siguiente en su departamento, el cual compartiría por todo un día con Maka, y la noche siguiente también.

– Prepárate para morir, Soul – Exclamó abriendo la puerta hacia la cocina, entraron y no había nadie allí. Yoh suspiró mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse –Creo que no está…

Ambos entraron al lugar, Yoh cerró la puerta luego de dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa y se colocó un delantal para comenzar a cocinar. Soul tomó asiento al lado de la mesa, mientras observaba a su amigo empezar a preparar la cena.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó no del todo convencido.

A Soul no le gustaba preparar la comida, pero debía ofrecerse a ayudarle por un mínimo de cortesía, ya que no se encontraba en su casa, donde Maka preparaba todo ella sola.

– No te preocupes, ya será tu turno… – Y rió mientras pelaba las zanahorias, Soul se quedó pensando en el último comentario un poco preocupado, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Era la duda que se cruzaba por su mente, pero más temprano que tarde conocería la respuesta.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a los dos muchachos estáticos en su sitio. Un aura asesina cubrió el entorno, mientras una figura femenina era quién la emanaba comenzando a caminar al interior de la habitación.

– Así que por fin de dignaste a llegar, maldito vago – Anna observó furiosa a Yoh, quién dejo su labor para mirar a su prometida.

– Anna… lo lamento, es que la tienda estaba muy llena… – Argumento el joven de cabellera castaña en su defensa.

– A… así que por eso tardaste… – Anna se acercó a él con paso decidido.

Soul observaba la escena en completo silencio, por primera vez sentía temor. Jamás había conocido a una persona tan intimidante como aquella muchacha, y eso que apenas acababa de verla. Una vez que Anna estuvo junto a Yoh, quién solo sonreía completamente nervioso, la rubia le obsequió una bofetada que hasta a Soul le dolió.

– ¡No me vengas con mentiras, Yoh Asakura! – Y al acabar de exclamar aquella oración, depositó su mirada en el albino que se limitaba al mutismo.

Soul se estremeció al saberse juzgado por la mirada de Anna, aunque no la conocía algo en su interior le ordenaba que se mantuviese callado, pues si decía cualquier cosa sería literalmente asesinado por aquella joven.

– Ahora me explicas, quién es este sujeto tan extraño y que hace aquí… – Anna volvió a mirar a Yoh, quién se estremeció al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su prometida.

– Ah… él es Soul Evans, y se quedará a dormir aquí…

– ¿Cuánto me pagarás? – Preguntó Anna esta vez mirando a Soul, quien abrió sus ojos al máximo por la sorpresa

– ¿Te prost…? – Una zanahoria le hizo callarse, Anna en un acto fugaz la lanzó y había dado justo en el blanco silenciando al mal hablado Soul.

– ¡Esto es una pensión, imbécil!

– Anna… – Yoh susurró, al tiempo que la rubia le miraba encolerizada

– ¡¿Qué le has dicho? – Exclamó sulfurada

– Nada… Anna, Soul y yo hemos decidido intercambiar un día. Él mañana hará mis deberes y yo los de él…

El silencio reinó en el lugar durante unos minutos. Soul retiró la hortaliza de su boca e hizo unas pequeñas arcadas, pues se había lastimado levemente con dicho vegetal. La zanahoria que se encontraba en sus manos fue a parar a la cabeza del castaño, ante la mirada sorprendida de Anna.

– ¡Me retracto, Yoh! Me voy a casa ahora mismo… – Soul se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta para retirarse.

– ¿Y puedo saber la razón?

Anna fue quién preguntó, mientras se paraba frente a la puerta impidiéndole la salida al albino. Una gota de transpiración recorrió la mejilla de Soul, mientras se detenía en su sitio.

– Eres demasiado violenta, si me quedo estoy seguro de que no sobreviviré…

– Cobarde… – Esa simple palabra mencionada por Anna fue más que suficiente para que el albino regresara a su lugar de descanso. Yoh le miró sonriente.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Cuestionó Yoh mientras revolvía la olla con el guiso.

– No soy ningún cobarde, aunque estoy seguro de que para pasado mañana no viviré…

– Vamos Soul… yo aún estoy vivo

– Y no lo estarás para irte si no terminas de preparar la cena – Yoh siguió en lo suyo, mientras comenzaba a llorar de forma patética murmurando cosas ininteligibles

– Ahora me explicarás, Soul… de qué se trata todo esto – Anna tomo asiento frente al muchacho de ojos carmesí, mientras le miraba mordaz

– Pues… será un intercambio de vida por un día. Él hará lo que yo debo hacer, y yo haré lo que él debe de hacer…

– Eso suena bastante simple, pero ¿realmente crees que soportarás la vida que lleva Yoh?

– ¿Eh?

– Digo, porque te ves demasiado débil… – Soul chasqueó su lengua aparentemente molesto, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

– Eso dices, siendo que Yoh está mucho más flaco que yo…

– Tal vez, pero eso es solo una apariencia. No deberías de juzgar por las apariencias

– Lo mismo va para ti…

– Regresando al tema, ¿cómo harán eso del intercambio?

– Me quedaré esta noche para comenzar mañana a primera hora con mis obligaciones en lugar de Yoh

– ¿Qué?

– Eso… Soul se quedará aquí esta noche, y yo me iré a su departamento… – Agrego Yoh con una gran sonrisa mientras apagaba la cocina.

– Tú no te metas, ¡estoy hablando con el peliblanco! – Soltó, Yoh se estremeció pero continuó con su labor, comenzando a servir la cena – ¿Con quién vives? – Preguntó Anna mirando a Soul, quién le sonrió torcidamente

– Con mi técnico…

– Entonces no hay problema… es un chico.

– Anna… su técnico es una chica… – Agregó Yoh mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa

– ¡Te dije que no te metieras!

– De todas formas no tienes que preocuparte, Anna – dijo Soul, mientras comenzaba a degustar los alimentos ahora frente a él, pues claramente le habían invitado a cenar.

– ¿Por qué no…? – Anna le miraba suspicaz mientras también empezaba a comer

– Porque Maka es igual que tú: poco atractiva, sin sex appeal* y está completamente plana –luego de decir eso, comenzó a reír sin siquiera imaginar lo podía suceder con su persona. Un aura asesina volvió a rodear a la rubia, cuando Soul se percató dejó de reír para mirar a la chica; Anna tomó su rosario y se puso de pie

– Annita… no pensarás en… – Exclamó Yoh en un susurró, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia. A los segundos dos grandes shikigami* aparecían junto a la chica – ¡Anna!

Soul se quedó en silencio observando a los dos seres que se encontraban junto a Anna, parecían ser demonios. Uno era de color rojo y el otro de color azul, ambos le miraban

– Mátenlo…

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Anna, no! – Gritó Yoh mientras se ponía de pie, rápidamente realizó la posesión de objetos para defender al albino, quién estaba en estado de shock con un tic en uno de sus ojos.

– ¿Lo vas a defender?

– No puedo dejar que lo mates, su técnico le pidió que se cuidara… aunque veo que le gusta meterse en problemas…

Anna hizo desaparecer a los espíritus, Yoh deshizo su posesión y a Soul el alma le regresó al cuerpo. Ambos prometidos volvieron a tomar asiento y se miraron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Anna decidió hablar

– Hazla otra vez…

– ¿Qué?

– La cena, está asquerosa… hazla otra vez.

Un par de horas después, los tres se encontraban de camino al departamento de Soul. Era bastante tarde por lo que decidieron que lo mejor sería acompañar al atolondrado Shaman hasta su destino. Aunque en realidad Yoh podía cuidarse muy bien solo y los tres lo sabían, pero muy en el fondo la curiosidad había podido con Anna y quería conocer a la técnico de Soul, quién dijo que era en realidad porque estaba celosa. Afirmación que fue ratificada cuando Anna le golpeó por comentar aquello.

Una vez llegaron, Soul abrió la puerta y les invito a entrar, encendió la luz y se percató de que Maka no se encontraba allí. El albino les indicó que tomasen asiento, mientras él iba a golpear a la puerta de la habitación de su compañera. A los pocos minutos ella abrió y le miró con sorpresa.

– ¿No era que no estarías esta noche?

– Lo sé… es solo que Anna quería conocerte

– ¿Anna?

– Si Anna, la prometida de Yoh

– ¿Prometida? – Maka abrió sus ojos y miró en la dirección que se encontraban los invitados – Espera un minuto, me cambiaré y saldré

– ¿Estabas dormida? Disculpa que te haya molestado…

– No, no podía dormir… estaba preocupada

– ¿Por mí? – Soul preguntó con picardía mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, expresión que desapareció al oír la respuesta que su técnico le dio.

– No, por Yoh. Me preguntaba si algo malo le había ocurrido por el camino…

– Maka… ¿No será que a ti…? – Maka cerró rápidamente la puerta dejando a Soul con la palabra en la boca. – Odio cuando haces eso…

– ¿Cuándo te cierro la puerta en la cara? – Preguntó Maka desde el interior, y una pequeña risita salió de sus labios al finalizar

– No… cuando te preocupas por otra persona, y esa otra persona no soy yo… *– Soul volvió junto a Yoh y Anna, quienes le miraron con sorpresa.

– Eso fue… ¿una escena de celos? – Preguntó Anna con marrullería, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

– ¿Eh?... ¿Celoso yo? ¿Por Maka?... por favor, el chico mas cool de todo el Shibusen ¿celoso por un ratón de biblioteca?

– Si, tú… estás celoso

– Vaya, y ¿qué hay de ti? No me digas que no te pusiste celosa cuando te enteraste de que mi técnico es una chica, y que Yoh pasaría la noche con ella en el departamento… Yuki Onna* – Anna frunció el ceño y se puso de pie inmediatamente al oír aquello

– Quieres que te mate, ¿verdad?

– Adelante, pero eso no quitará que te pusiste celosa

Soul sonrió enseñando su filosa dentadura. Anna volvió a sentarse y fijó su atención en Yoh, quien solo reía tontamente.

– Y a ti ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

– ¿Ah?...

– Eres imposible…

La habitación se sumió en silencio otra vez. Minutos después, Maka salió de su habitación y observó a sus invitados con recelo.

– Así que tú eres la técnico de este engendro

– Si… bueno, eso creo – Maka sonrió – Mi nombre es Maka Albarn

– Con eso me basta, soy Anna. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber… – Anna se puso de pie

Maka le miró con sorpresa. ¿Quién era esa chica que se creía el centro del universo? Ese era el pensamiento de la joven técnico en ese mismo instante. Frunció el ceño y observó a Soul, quién comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta siguiendo a la Itako que se acercaba a la entrada principal para irse del lugar.

– Soul…

– ¿Ah? – El aludido se volteó para mirar a Maka

– ¿No piensas despedirte de mí…? – Suspiró – Estaré todo un día sin verte

– Ya veo… – Soul se acercó a su técnico, quién estaba de pie con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas. – Lo lamento, tienes razón… no nos veremos durante un día completo. Adiós, Maka – El albino le dio un corto beso en los labios a su compañera sorprendiéndola por su acción. Ella se sonrojó y le miró con reproche.

– ¡Soul Eater!

– ¿Ahora qué?...

– Está me las vas a pagar…

– Cuando quieras… – dijo mientras sonreía torcidamente.

– Annita… ¿Qué hay de mí? – Preguntó el Shaman esperando a que su compañera hiciera lo propio.

– Ah… es cierto – Anna se acercó a él, Yoh se puso de pie esperando a que su prometida también le besara pero eso… no sucedió. – Adiós, Yoh – Exclamó jalándole de una oreja – Más te vale que no te aproveches de Maka, o verás cómo te irá – Soltó al chico, quién solo comenzó a llorar dramáticamente por la acción de su acompañante.

– ¿Por qué eres tan fría? – Maka intentó consolarle, a lo que Anna solo les dio una mirada cargada de amenaza. Maka se alejó de Yoh y le miró con lástima. Soul y Anna entonces se fueron del lugar dejando a Yoh y Maka completamente solos en el departamento.

– ¿Ella es siempre así? – cuestionó la muchacha de verdes ojos

– No… ha estado así desde que conoció a Soul…

– Sabía que Soul le desagradaría…

– Te equivocas, ambos se llevan muy bien…

– ¿Eh?

– Es en serio, generalmente Anna… es cien veces peor – Maka le miró con lástima

– Eso quiere decir…

– Que si Soul sale victorioso de esta, tendrás que felicitarlo…

– Yoh… ¿por qué no dejan esta tonta idea de lado? Aún podemos alcanzarlos – Para sorpresa de Maka, Yoh sonrió

– Si te soy sincero… – Yoh limpió su rostro y observó a la muchacha directamente a los ojos, Maka alzó una ceja interrogándole, él continuó – Yo quería descansar de Anna, aunque fuese solo por un día – Luego de eso rió, pero eso no dejaba para nada tranquila a la joven usuaria de guadaña.

– Por suerte será solo un día…

– Pero, con lo que conozco a Anna… créeme que para Soul… será el peor día de su vida

Continuará…

* * *

"Sex appeal"* Soul dice esto en un capítulo del Manga, cuando él recibe cartas de petición de compañero y Maka le dice que ella no recibe cartas, entonces Soul le argumenta que es porque ella no tiene sex appeal XD

"Shikigami"* Según el Manga, Shikigami es una técnica por medio de la cual los espíritus de la tierra son ligados a hojas o papel, y los Shamanes pueden utilizarlos como les plazca.

"Yuki Onna"* Simplemente, la mujer de las nieves. Soul hace una comparación de Anna con la Yuki Onna por la frialdad y crueldad de la Itako.

"Cuando te preocupas por otra persona, y esa otra persona no soy yo…" * Esta frase simplemente, va dedicada a mi hermanita :D que sé que está leyendo este fic X3… o si, yo lo sé todo.

Airi: Ah~ no sé cuando tendré el próximo, pero intentaré no demorarme demasiado :D así que sin más que añadir, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡No se olviden de comentar! Es 100% gratis X3

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	3. Tercera Parte

Airi: _¡Hola!_ Lo sé, doy asco… mira que aparecerme ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar el fic D= (sobre todo porque el capi está escrito desde hace tiempo =S) bueno, si aún quieren leer, aquí les dejo el capi.

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. SK no me pertenece, es de su creador Hiroyuki Takei. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. A continuación:

**¿Intercambiamos? — Un día diferente**

—_Tercera Parte —_

_Día de Yoh, parte I: _

"_Porque hasta ser un vago irresponsable y despreocupado es bastante más difícil cuando se está en los zapatos de otro…"_

—¡Yoh-kun! —exclamó Maka, caminando hacia la habitación de Soul—. ¡El desayuno está lis…! —se interrumpió antes de acabar su oración al tiempo que abría la puerta para ver la escena que tenía en frente—: Yoh siendo asfixiado, intentando quitarse inútilmente de encima a una Blair que le estaba aplastando y cubriéndole el rostro al Shaman de cabellera castaña con sus enormes atributos, mientras ella sonreía como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Blair miró a Maka y viceversa; ambas permanecieron en completo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que una de las dos decidió transgredir el mutismo que las envolvía.

—Ah… Maka —profirió Blair, reaccionando por fin.

—Blair… —murmuró Maka mirando fijamente a la mencionada—; Él… no es Soul, es Yoh Asakura.

—¿Eh?

Blair lentamente se separó del despreocupado joven, dejándole ingresar el oxígeno a sus pulmones nuevamente. Yoh absorbió una enorme bocanada de aire y el color comenzó a regresarle al rostro; pero ahora un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo…

"¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?" Yoh en su mente se preguntaba... "Acaso… ¿Ella despertaba a diario a Soul Evans? De ser así, Soul era un joven… ¿Afortunado? o quizás ¿Desafortunado?"

Blair miró por vez primera al chico que estaba abrazando, pues no se había quitado de encima del joven Shaman. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar bajo su cuerpo al despreocupado muchacho de peculiar sonrisa, mirándole embobado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Blair, quitándose de encima del muchacho sin dificultad.

Yoh se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado, acarició su cabeza mientras sonreía naturalmente, como si todo lo acontecido hubiese sido parte de su rutina diaria desde siempre.

—Ya te lo dije —comentó Maka—, Él es Yoh Asakura.

—Y… ¿dónde está Soul-kun? —soltó Blair mirando en todas direcciones—. Blair extraña a Soul-kun…

—Soul no está en el departamento, la verdad no estoy muy segura de en donde se encuentra ahora…

Maka se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, la verdad es que no tenía idea en donde quedaba la pensión donde vivía Yoh. Maka suspiró y su mente regresó al presente, mientras era observada indiscretamente por Yoh y Blair.

—Oh… —musitó Blair—, Blair ya comprende…

—¿Ah? —titubeó Maka mirando a Blair.

—A Maka-chan le gusta Soul-kun… —dijo Blair mientras una sonrisa burlesca aparecía en sus labios.

A Maka los colores se le subieron al rostro, dejando notar a simple vista un evidente rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Eso… eso no es cierto… —murmuró aún sonrojada—; Pero, ya que Yoh está cumpliendo con los deberes de Soul… —exclamó Maka mientras se acercaba a paso decidido a Yoh—; Lo lamento en verdad, pero… —se interrumpió antes de acabar la frase.

Los ojos de Maka expresaban el dolor que se apoderaba de ella, no quería hacer aquello pero ya era parte de su rutina y no podía evitarlo. Aparentemente de la nada sacó un enorme libro de tapas gruesas y se lo estampó en la cabeza al chico de cabellos castaños, mientras exclamaba su frase célebre—: ¡Maka-Chop!

Maka quitó el libro de la cabeza de Yoh _—la cual ahora humeaba—_ y suspiró. Después de eso, regresó a la cocina para servir el desayuno sin decir absolutamente nada. Blair al ver esto, decidió seguirla sin hacer ningún comentario respecto a lo acontecido, pero si insistiendo con sus preguntas para saber en donde se encontraba Soul, aunque al poco rato después se dio por vencida al darse cuenta que Maka no le respondía.

En tanto Yoh, por fin había descubierto la respuesta a su interrogante—: "Soul era _—ciertamente—_ desafortunado al tener esa clase de despertar".

Minutos después, cuando Yoh se recuperó del golpe que Maka _—amablemente—_ le había propinado, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con su ropa habitual, porque no planeaba ponerse la ropa de Soul aunque su vida dependiese de ello, a su parecer la ropa de Soul era la ropa que usaría un "vago", aunque no era que le importase mucho, pero no iba para nada con su personalidad. Posteriormente, salió de la habitación para desayunar junto a su _—por ahora—_ compañera.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con el desayuno servido y con una Maka sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Buenos días —saludó Maka al verle llegar—. Lamento lo de hace un rato —se disculpó, pues se sentía mal por haberle golpeado.

—Buenos días —le contestó Yoh con una enorme sonrisa—. No te preocupes por eso… tú solo actúa como normalmente lo haces…

—Claro, tienes razón… —exclamó Maka y suspiró—; Tú también…

—Lo haré, pero cumpliendo las obligaciones de Soul.

Los tres comenzaron a desayunar. Blair comía en silencio, pero Maka recibía las furtivas miradas que Yoh le brindaba para después reír con disimulo.

—¿Así se despierta Soul todos los días? —cuestionó Yoh con aparente inocencia.

—Eh… —fluctuó Maka mientras una gotita aparecía tras su nuca—, Algo así…

—Claro que sí, nya —respondió Blair por Maka—. Solo que a Maka-chan no le gusta que Blair despierte a Soul-kun por las mañanas para que juegue con ella antes de irse a Shibusen. —suspiró—. Después de todo, ella siempre se molesta y acaba golpeándolo con su Maka-Chop.

—Eh… espera Blair…

—Así que es eso… —profirió Yoh, mirando a Maka un poco sorprendido—. Bueno, supongo que es normal que sientas celos, digo… teniendo en cuenta tus sentimientos hacia tu compañero —finalizó Yoh con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Mis… sentimientos?

—Así es… porque tú estás enamorada de Soul, ¿verdad?

—Yo… estoy ¿enamorada de Soul? —murmuró Maka más para sí misma mientras observaba su desayuno a medio terminar—. Tal vez… pero eso no significa que él sienta lo mismo por mí… —añadió sin percatarse.

—Tranquila Maka… ya verás que todo saldrá bien —pronunció Yoh, y al acabar soltó su típica risita.

—Si no se apresuran, llegarán tarde a Shibusen…

—Tienes razón Blair, hoy no iremos en moto ya que Soul no está… —exclamó Maka."No está" Se repitió mentalmente. "Solo espero que esté bien"

Sin duda, Blair era bastante perspicaz y en ocasiones sabía herir a las personas sin siquiera proponérselo. Maka continuó comiendo su desayuno, Yoh las miraba cada tanto, prestando atención a los movimientos de cada una de las chicas. No había que ser adivino para descubrir que esas dos muchachas eran "rivales". Yoh podía aparentar que era un completo despistado, pero en realidad no era así. En ese pequeño periodo de tiempo que había compartido con las dos durante el desayuno, ya se había dado cuenta de que a Blair también le gustaba Soul, pero no era amor lo que ella sentía por el joven albino, sino más bien un capricho. En cambio, sabía que Maka estaba _—irremediablemente—_ enamorada de su compañero y que _—de cierto modo— _se sentía inferior a Blair; aunque no sabía la razón, pero él se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Yoh tenía deseos de ayudar a su nueva amiga de hermosos ojos color verde jade, y para ello contaba con todo un día. Definitivamente, si no lograba ayudarla con su complejo amoroso, él dejaría de llamarse Yoh Asakura.

Rato después, tanto Yoh como Maka estaban subiendo la enorme escalera para llegar a la entrada de Shibusen. Yoh observaba incrédulo la cantidad de peldaños que aún les faltaban subir. Para él, parecía una escalera interminable.

—Por cierto, Maka —profirió Yoh, llamando la atención de la Meister—, ¿Qué es Shibusen?

—Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakko (Universidad Shinigami de Maestros y Armas) se abrevia Shibusen —Maka sonrió—. Shinigami-sama dice: Shibusen, protege al mundo de la maldad en su pretensión de arrastrarlo a los abismos del miedo, confundiendo a las personas hasta el límite de la locura. Para evitar el despertar de la criatura destructora, "Kishin". —Maka suspiró—; Pero, en resumen, es una institución educacional para Armas y Maestros fundada por Shinigamis. Así que se encarga de mantener la paz —finalizó su explicación y volvió a sonreír.

—Creo que no entendí del todo, pero es algo así como una escuela, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—Y tú eres la Meister de Soul.

—Así es.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Maka? Tienes una linda sonrisa. Estoy seguro de que Soul también lo piensa.

—¿Eh? —titubeó la Técnico, mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

—Así que Soul es un arma… pero ¿de qué tipo?

—Es una guadaña.

—Y ¿cómo es que trabajan juntos? Es que no lo entiendo, es una guadaña me dices, pero tiene apariencia de humano.

—Exacto. Él tiene apariencia humana, pero puede transformarse en una Death Scythe.

—Insisto en que no lo concibo del todo.

—Cuando lleguemos a Shibusen lo comprenderás… —profirió Maka—. O eso espero…

Unos minutos después, ambos jóvenes estaban caminando por los pasillos de Shibusen. Maka guiaba a Yoh hasta el salón que le correspondía.

De pronto, la joven Técnico se comenzó a sentir observada. Maka miró a su alrededor y notó que diversos alumnos asistentes a Shibusen, pertenecientes a las clases EAT* y NOT* de distintos grados se le quedaban mirando y cuchicheaban cosas entre ellos.

—¿Maka-chan? —preguntó una joven tras de ellos.

Maka reconoció la voz de aquella chica, al principio se había tensado, pero al notar que no era un maestro se giró para ver a su amiga.

—Buenos días, Tsubaki —saludó un poco más relajada Maka.

—Buenos días —contestó Tsubaki con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Hola, simple mortal! —gritó Black Star mientras alzaba su mano en dirección al cielo, al parecer más feliz y enérgico de lo normal.

—Hola Black Star… —contestó al saludo Maka, con una gotita de vergüenza ajena tras su nuca.

"Genial" pensó Maka. "Y yo que no quería causar una mala impresión a Yoh por ser la primera vez que visita Shibusen."

—Maka-chan… —murmuró Tsubaki, mientras le miraba con curiosidad—, ¿Y Soul-kun? —preguntó.

—No vendrá…

—¿Está enfermo? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha de azules ojos.

Black Star entonces prestó atención a la respuesta que Maka daría.

—Ese irresponsable… —masculló Maka, frunciendo el ceño—, Decidió intercambiar un día con este chico —finalizó señalando a Yoh, quien solo sonrió despreocupadamente.

—¡Hola! —saludó Yoh.

—Hola —respondieron Tsubaki y Black Star al unísono, mirando con sorpresa al joven.

—Su nombre es Yoh Asakura, y es un Shaman.

Maka miró a Yoh y señaló a Tsubaki.

—Ella es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa —habló Maka, luego señaló a Black Star—, Es la compañera de este sujeto. Su nombre es Black Star.

—¡Oh~! —profirió Yoh sorprendido, mirando fijamente a Black Star durante unos segundos.

—Estoy seguro de que él nunca había visto a alguien tan grandioso como yo —alardeó Black Star—; ¡Hasta se ha quedado mudo de la impresión! —finalizó.

—Es cierto… —murmuraron Tsubaki y Maka a la vez, bastante asombradas.

—¿Verdad? —preguntó el peliazul—. Nyajajaja… —empezó a carcajearse con su característica risa.

—¿Así que tú también estás aquí? —cuestionó Yoh.

Al instante Black Star dejó de reír, y al igual que Tsubaki y Maka, miró a Yoh sin comprender a qué se refería con eso. Los tres parpadearon curiosos y extrañados, e Yoh continuó.

—¡Qué bien, Horo-Horo! —finalizó Yoh sonriendo.

—¿Eh?...¿Horo-Horo? —añadieron Black Star, Tsubaki y Maka al mismo tiempo, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que Yoh había dicho.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros, mientras pensaban que lo mejor sería pasar de él y de ese singular comentario, para así no armar bronca entre ellos.

Luego de que Tsubaki preguntase qué significaba eso de "intercambiar un día", Maka les explicó de qué iba todo ese cuento.

Los cuatro chicos se detuvieron frente al aula que les correspondía, después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar.

—Por cierto, Yoh —comenzó a decir Maka—; ¿Qué es esa alma que te está siguiendo? —preguntó, mientras observaba una pequeña alma flotando alrededor de Yoh.

—¿Eh?

Yoh miró tras de sí, pero no vio nada. Black Star y Tsubaki también buscaban con la mirada, pero definitivamente ninguno de los tres veía nada. De pronto, Amidamaru se manifestó frente a los chicos.

—Creo que se refiere a mí, Yoh-dono —exclamó el espíritu del samurái.

—¿Un espíritu? —preguntó Maka—. No lo entiendo muy bien…

—Es increíble, esta señorita supo que yo estaba aquí, aunque no podía verme —profirió Amidamaru.

—Eso es porque puedo ver las almas… —Maka sonrió—; Aunque aún me falta bastante que aprender…

—Vaya… entonces, eso quiere decir que el alma de Amidamaru sigue aquí —habló Yoh con una sonrisa—, No eres un simple espíritu, Amidamaru.

—Tiene razón, Yoh-dono. —profirió el samurái.

Black Star y Tsubaki no entendían prácticamente nada de lo que Maka e Yoh charlaban entre ellos.

—¿Con qué o quién hablan? —preguntó Black Star—; ¡El gran Black Star no ve nada!

—Yo tampoco veo nada —añadió Tsubaki.

—¿Eh? —titubeó Yoh—, Pero Soul pudo verlo… Maka también lo ve… entonces ¿por qué ustedes dos no pueden?

Maka pensó durante unos segundos, hasta que una posible respuesta llegó a su mente.

—Quizás Soul puede verlo, debido a que siempre sincroniza su alma con la mía cuando luchamos. Y, de modo que yo puedo ver las almas de las personas, el también adquirió parte de esa habilidad. O al menos, eso imagino…

—Eso es correcto… —se escuchó a espaldas de los estudiantes.

Todos observaron a quién había hablado. Amidamaru desapareció de nuevo, dejando a su compañero _—aparentemente—_ solo.

—¿Kid?

—¡Buenos y simétricos días! —profirió el hijo de Shinigami.

—Buenos días —saludaron Liz y Patty al unísono.

—Hola, Kid —respondió Maka.

—Buenos días, Kid-kun —saludó también Tsubaki, educadamente y con una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Hola, asimétrico! —gritó Black Star.

Kid prefirió ignorar el comentario de su compañero y dirigió su mirada a Yoh, quién no había dicho absolutamente nada.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Kid.

—Es Yoh Asakura, mi compañero por el día de hoy —respondió Maka, ya un poco harta de repetir lo mismo de antes.

—¿Y dónde está Soul? —preguntó Liz.

A Maka se le marcó una venita en la sien y un aura asesina comenzó a rodearla. Recordar a su irresponsable y despreocupado compañero y el motivo de que no estuviese allí le ponía de mal humor, y más aún si tenía que decirles a todos en Shibusen la razón.

—Ya te lo explicaré yo después, Liz-chan —exclamó Tsubaki, notando la molestia que se apoderaba de su compañera.

Instantáneamente, el aura que se estaba formando alrededor de Maka desapareció y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Qué tal si entramos al salón? —preguntó Maka, más relajada.

—Claro —respondieron todos los presentes con una gotita tras la nuca, para después dar un suspiro de alivio.

Yoh comprendió que Maka podía llegar a ser tan peligrosa como Anna, cuando se molestaba. Pero, definitivamente no podía ser peor que su prometida. No había nacido nadie _—aún—_ que pudiese ser peor que Anna.

Minutos después; Kid, Liz y Patty se habían presentado _—como era debido—_ al igual que Yoh. Tsubaki ya había explicado la razón de la ausencia de Soul y de porque Yoh estaba allí.

La campana que daba inicio a las clases sonó y al poco rato, todos los alumnos entraron al salón. Cuando ya todos estaban en sus lugares, ingresó Stein para comenzar a impartir sus clases.

—Buen día —saludó el maestro—. Hoy diseccionaremos una rata de laboratorio. Pero primero, tomaré asistencia.

Maka sudó frio. Definitivamente tenía la peor suerte del mundo, justamente ese día a Stein se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de pasar lista. Suspiró y miró a Yoh, sentado a su costado.

Yoh sonreía distraídamente, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Maka le estaba mirando fijamente y bastante preocupada.

Stein comenzó a nombrar uno por uno a los alumnos.

—Maka Albarn —exclamó Stein.

—Presente, Stein-hakase.

—Death the Kid.

—Aquí —respondió Kid, sin mucho interés.

—Kim Diehl.

—Presente… —profirió Kim.

—Harvar D. Éclair.

—Aquí, maestro.

—Soul Eater Evans —exclamó Stein.

"Aquí vamos" pensó Maka, mientras golpeaba suavemente su frente.

—Soul Eater Evans —repitió Stein, mirando la hoja en su mano.

—Yoh… —murmuró Maka—. Debes decir que estás aquí. Recuerda, hoy eres Soul.

—Ah… —susurró Yoh—, Es cierto… déjamelo a mí.

—¿Evans? —preguntó Stein, apartando la mirada de la lista y comenzando a buscar con la mirada a Soul.

—¡Aquí! —exclamó el Shaman, mientras alzaba su mano al cielo y se ponía de pie.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron en completo silencio, sin apartar la mirada del joven de cabellera castaña, quién sonreía feliz de la vida.

Maka volvió a golpear sutilmente su frente. Black Star miró a Maka y luego a Yoh; al igual que Tsubaki, Liz y Patty. Kid pensó que lo mejor sería "aparentar" que él no sabía que estaba pasando.

—Veo que el joven Evans cambió su peinado, tinturó su cabello y decidió comprar pupilentes —mencionó Stein, mientras acomodaba sus gafas—; Además, cambió radicalmente su forma de vestir.

Stein depositó su mirada en Maka, a quién le recorrió un escalofrió al sentirse cuestionada.

—Está de acuerdo, ¿verdad, Albarn?

—Yo… bueno…

—Amablemente les pediré que salgan del salón —habló el doctor—. Los dos están castigados, usted y el señor "Soul Eater Evans". Y más vale que se apresuren, o ¡les diseccionaré!

Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Stein.

Maka decidió no objetar absolutamente nada, solo se puso de pie y en silencio salió del aula, seguida de Yoh, quién ni se enteraba que la Meister estaba "en problemas" y además tendría una grave falta anotada en su expediente.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron afuera, Maka miró con furia reprimida a su acompañante.

—Lo lamento, Maka…

—No es tu culpa, Yoh. Pero mañana Soul estará en graves problemas… le espera el Maka-Chop de su vida…

En ese momento Yoh descubrió que un día de Soul era realmente agotador, y aún era bastante temprano. Faltaba bastante para que ese día terminase.

"_Porque hasta ser un vago irresponsable y despreocupado es bastante más difícil cuando se está en los zapatos de otro… sobre todo cuando se trata de reemplazar a Soul E. Evans; un joven Death Scythe que sabía de sobremanera cómo meterse en problemas, incluso los días que no asistía clases en Shibusen."_

Continuará…

"NOT"* Son las siglas iniciales de Normally Overcome Target (superar normalmente la meta). Según el manga de Soul Eater NOT, el 90% de los estudiantes de Shibusen son designados como "civiles no combatientes" y son inscritos en el "Normally Overcome Target" o clase "NOT".

"EAT"* Corresponde a las siglas iniciales de Especially Advantaged Talent (Talento especialmente favorecido). Según el manga de Soul Eater NOT, el 10% de los alumnos restantes de Shibusen, son entrenados para usar sus habilidades en combate y son inscritos en el "Especially Advantaged Talent" o clase "EAT". Soul y Maka pertenecen a esta clase.

Airi: Bueno, la verdad, ahora calculando la situación he llegado a la conclusión de que este fic (tal vez) tenga más de cinco capítulos D= pero no desesperen, ya les dije que no me gustan las cosas a medias, sea cuanto sea que me tarde en subir el siguiente capi, tengan por seguro que lo subiré finalmente y este fic (algún día =S) llegará a su fin….

Ha… Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review a pesar de que tardé milenios en actualizar (y sobre todo, mil disculpas a quienes se pensaron que el fic estaba abandonado)

¿Reviews *w*? (see~ tienen razón, no los merezco, pero por favor comenten aunque sea para decirme que me odian. ¿Ok? =D)

_¡Hasta el siguiente capi!_


End file.
